1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fastening an add-on part to a carrier part.
The invention is further directed to a fastening arrangement comprising a device for fastening an add-on part to a carrier part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fastening devices are known, for example, in the form of cage nuts that cooperate with threaded fasteners and are anchored in the carrier part, or in the form of so-called clips that are pushed through the add-on part and are snapped together with the carrier part. However, these arrangements have the disadvantages—depending on the particular embodiment—of requiring relatively great manual effort during the connecting operation and/or affording a relatively low pull-out force in comparison to normal requirements. In addition, it is not always easy to check the proper execution of the mounting operation.